eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4758 (5 December 2013)
A for sale sign’s put up outside the Vic. Ian’s curious to know how much Phil’s selling for. Kat’s furious, she’s all set to confront Ronnie but Alfie insists he’ll talk to Phil. Kat discovers Alfie’s put up new Christmas decorations in the bar, having felt bad about giving their old ones to Terry. An estate agent talks to Phil about the Vic landlords’ contract. Ronnie’s desperate for things to move quickly. Roxy knows nothing about the proposed sale until Fatboy, who’s worried about his job, mentions it. Roxy heads to the Vic but quickly leaves when Kat’s hostile to her. Alfie tries to reason with Phil and realises he hasn’t told Peggy about the sale. When Roxy arrives, Phil tries to make Alfie get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. Alfie heads back to the pub and grabs the Queen Victoria bust. Roxy tries to talk Phil and Ronnie round. Phil’s grudgingly admitting Roxy has a point when the bust comes flying through the window. Carol spots Joey going into No.27. Joey makes Janine breakfast and she admits she’s having nightmares. Janine’s having doubts about her and Joey, Joey reassures her then heads off, claiming to have a delivery at the club. Janine looks at some paperwork and makes a call regarding Michael. Joey and Carol meet Alice’s solicitor, Mark Sager. He tells them that Alice’s plea hearing is on the 24 December and he wants her to plead guilty to manslaughter, he can argue diminished responsibility and it could mean the difference between two and fifteen years in prison. Joey’s surprised to learn Alice was prescribed anti-depressants after Derek’s death. Joey and Carol visit Alice, Carol wonders why their mum’s not around but Joey insists she’s not interested. Joey tells Alice Sager thinks they can win the trial but Carol reveals the truth. Alice mentions the pills Michael wanted her to give Janine. She’s distraught when Carol blurts out that Joey’s sleeping with Janine. On the edge, Alice says she wishes she was dead, like her dad. Joey and Carol argue on the way home. Meanwhile, David sees Janine returning to No.27. She’s been to see the solicitor, Michael had no will so she gets everything. David reveals that Joey’s visited Alice. Finding Joey in the Vic, Janine denies all knowledge of any plan between Alice and Michael to poison her. Janine leaves, telling Joey not to follow. Joey carries on drinking. He upsets Kat then apologises and confides his suspicion that Janine killed Michael. Joey insists he’s going to lie in Janine’s bed every night until he can prove she did it. David grumbles to Carol about Max. In the office, Max finds Lauren’s drawing of a male figure in an apron and David asks if she’s got a new man. David demonstrates his car polishing technique as Max broods about the picture. Max takes David’s advice and returns the drawing to the house without mentioning it to Lauren. Rose between his teeth, wearing only a Scarlett’s apron and socks, Jake tells Sadie he’s taken the restaurant job and starts next week. Laughing, he carries Sadie upstairs. Later, in the Square, Lauren approaches Jake. He tells her to back off and claims to Sadie she was asking about babysitting work. Sadie patronisingly assures Lauren they can help up her pocket money. Sadie whisks Jake off to the pub for lunch; Lauren wills him to look back but he doesn’t. Returning home, Lauren rips up her drawing. At the Vic, Ian’s not thrilled when Sadie invites him and Denise for dinner. Cast ;Phil Mitchell Protrayed by Steve McFadden ;Ronnie Mitchell Protrayed by Samantha Womack ;Roxy Mitchell Protrayed by Rita Simons ;Alfie Moon Protrayed by Shane Richie ;Kat Moon Protrayed by Jessie Wallace ;Bianca Butcher Protrayed by Patsy Palmer ;Carol Jackson Protrayed by Lindsey Coulson ;David Wicks Protrayed by Michael French ;Janine Butcher Protrayed by Charlie Brooks ;Joey Branning Protrayed by David Witts ;Alice Branning Protrayed by Jasmyn Banks ;Sadie Young Protrayed by Kate Magowan ;Jake Stone Protrayed by Jamie Lomas ;Lauren Branning Protrayed by Jacqueline Jossa ;Max Branning Protrayed by Jake Wood ;Ian Beale Protrayed by Adam Woodyatt ;Denise Fox Protrayed by Diane Parish ;Patrick Trueman Protrayed by Rudolph Walker ;Arthur 'Fatboy' Chubb Protrayed by Ricky Norwood ;Estate Agent Protrayed by Jim Alexander ;Mark Sager Protrayed by Matthew Douglas Notes * This was Lorraine Newmans' last episode as Executive Producer. Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns